Cafeína
by alinekiryuu
Summary: Cap2: 5 letras. Y entonces, los gatos comenzaron a darle consejos en su vida amorosa —Reto navidad de L.H. Harem— StiCy One-shots [Crack]
1. cafeína

**Resumen:** Nunca dejes a Rogue cerca del café…nunca. Jamás. por el bien de la salud mental de Sting.

**Clasificación:** T (_por insultos de unos muy enojados Dragonslayer_)

**Advertencia:…**_hilaridad máxima, sin pies ni cabeza, no tengo idea de donde salió esto, mucho D gray-man me afecto la cabeza._

**Renuncia:**_ Fairy Tail no me pertenece._

* * *

.

**Cafeína.**

_Aline Kiryuu_

_._

_._

Miró el café negro entre sus manos y luego a su compañero y mejor amigo.

— "…_Bastardo"_ —pensó amargamente.

Tomó un sorbo del jarabe cargado de cafeína sin azúcar hasta sentir que la acides le calaba la garganta. Lisanna, que estaba limpiando las mesas, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca por el inusual comportamiento del Shadows dragonslayer junto a su preciado menjunje.

Ya iba cumplirse un año del fatídico plan eclipse. Un año de llorar las muertes de los magos caídos, del abuso al poder de las magas celestiales, el ataque de los dragones y un año desde que Rogue Chaney y Sting Eucliffe eran oficialmente parte de Fairy Tail. No era motivo de festejo personalmente para ellos pero Makarov insistió la conmemorar fecha en una celebración.

Rogue infirió que era una pésima escusa para beber toda la noche.

El dragonslayer sorbió su café oscuro y espeso para centrarse en el dilema que lo venia aquejando.

— _emo…emo…emo…_

Entrecerró los ojos al recordar sus palabras, su querido café no podía aminorar la ira. Una leve sonrisa psicópata se deslizó lentamente por su cara. Otra vez Lisanna que estaba atenta a todo desde una distancia prudente, se estremeció por la suave carcajada del susodicho; giró hacia su hermana preguntándose qué le habrá puesto a esa taza para que Rogue se viera tan terrorífico esta mañana.

Ayer fue el día del anuncio de la gran fiesta, Sting con su estilo burbujeante y claramente arrogante sonrió con orgullo exclamando que "merecía eso" por "aguantar" tanto tiempo a las "hadas patéticas". Natsu y Gray se lanzaron a la pelea pero todos en el gremio reconocían que esas interacciones eran puramente amistosas ya que el dragón blanco encajo a la perfección en el bullicioso modo de vida de Fairy Tail. El problema fue, cuando Lucy Heartfilia se acerco al dragón sombra.

— Rogue-kun —le pelinegro quiso burlarse de su amigo solo por el placer de hacerlo, Sting los observaba enrabiado aplicando más fuerza de la necesaria en el golpe hacia Natsu— ¿Te entusiasma la idea de una fiesta?

La rubia se inclino levemente, ladeando su cabeza de manera linda. Él no tenia problemas con ella, era una de las pocas personas con la cual ha tenido una charla completa y podía decir efectivamente que era "su amiga". Cana insistía en que tenía un talento natural para manejar a gente rubia, eso fue demostrado cuando Laxus lo comenzó a arrastrar a misiones junto a él (¿quizás alguna feromona?).

Volviendo con el tema, el Chaney se encogió de hombros dándole una respuesta a medias a la rubia que hizo un mohín por la falta de entusiasmo.

— Será divertido —insistió la chica acariciándole el brazo—, y a Frosch también le agrada la idea

El gato verde en traje de rana saltó hacia Lucy, volando en círculos sobre su cabeza.

— Fro quiere fiesta~

Lucy riendo de los cánticos del gato lo abordó en un abrazo, las patitas de Frosch intentaron rodearle el pecho, dando una dulce imagen familiar cuando Rogue que acarició la cabeza del animal.

Una hermosa escena…Hasta que Sting entró en ella.

— ¡Hey pollita! —Pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de Lucy que se sonrojaba, Rogue no distinguía si era por indignación o por vergüenza— Acosando a Rogue otra vez ¿Verdad?

El pelinegro contuvo las ganas de sonreír a sabiendas. No era secreto para nadie que Sting tenia un –enorme- enamoramiento por la maga celestial, el mismo Natsu Dragneel lo señaló hace unas semanas atrás; a pesar de la obviedad de la situación los únicos que no parecían darse cuenta de esto eran Sting y Lucy. Ambos pasaban horas discutiendo por temas aleatorios, Sting tenía la mala costumbre de acosarla en sus momentos realmente privados, Lucy se volvía torpe e impulsiva con el rubio a su lado. Sting no dejaba que Lucy tomara misiones en solitario e intentaba todo lo posible por impresionarla aunque fueran acciones inconscientes.

Ambos navegaban en la negación, Sting más que Lucy, su orgullo masculino estaba en juego.

Rogue maldijo internamente, tantas horas escuchando a Elfman le había afectado la psiquis.

Se dispuso a hablar y cortar de una vez toda la horda de argumentos que vendrían de las dos rubias cuando escuchó el comentario más aberrante de toda la historia de Fiore.

— No le presten atención, a él no le gustan las fiestas—masculló Sting restándole importancia a los quejidos de Lucy para saber su opinión; Sting un poco celoso del trato a su amigo abrió la boca para sepultar su suerte—. Porque Rogue es un **emo.**

Los labios de Rogue se separaron para pronunciar palabras pero nada salió de su boca. Sus puños se apretaban y los ojos se entrecerraban, expelió una preocupante aura asesina.

Sting ignorante a todo esto, continuó:

— Ya sabes, de esos que se delinean los ojos y usan el cabello en la cara—se acerco un poco más a la cara de la chica para contarle una vivencia personal—, él es _muy_ sensible.

La mueca en su cara de inexpresiva cambio a satánica, Frosch salió volando para esconderse detrás de Gajeel que parecía menos intimidante. El chico pelinegro fulminó a su amigo y miró incrédulo como Lucy creía ciegamente en las palabras del dragonslayer blanco. Maldijo su suerte y principalmente maldijo a Sting.

De eso ya han pasado horas y el hecho paso rápidamente al olvido, el Eucliffe nunca notó las claras intensiones homicidas en su contra o que su mejor amigo nunca le dirigió la palabra en todo el camino a su apartamento compartido. Pero esto no quedaría así, Rogue Chaney apostaba a eso.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie, le llamaba Emo y vivía para contarlo.

Mientras tanto se hartaba de café negro sin azúcar y tan espeso que se asemejaba al petróleo hirviendo.

— Recarga—ordenó posando el vaso usando en la barra. Mirajane tranquilamente apeló a su mandato preparando la maquina de café para el mago.

— ¿Café negro otra vez? —Mirajane preguntó por cortesía, presintiendo la respuesta

— Café…café tan negro como las profundidades del infierno—pidió si es posible, Mirajane rió suavemente ignorando como todos los magos sentados en la barrar huían despavoridos de las sombras que se filtraban debajo de la capa del dragonslayer.

Dejando calentar el agua Mirajane se apoyo cerca del pelinegro, Lisanna rezó por su hermana o por el pobre desgraciado que iba ser afectado, el brillo travieso en la sonrisa de la camarera se lo indicaba.

— ¿Y Rogue-kun? ¿Qué te tiene tan enojado? —preguntó casual, los ojos azules se desviaron al joven rubio que estaba inmerso en la pelea grupal.

Pasando de las preguntas se centro en arañar la superficie de madera con una mano, los colmillos se hacían más pronunciados y el rojo de su ojo libre brillo con intensidad, todo esto Mirajane lo encontraba _muy lindo._

Siendo un malvado genio como siempre se apoyo más cerca.

— Cuando quieres devolver _algo_ a _alguien_…—le susurro cómplice la albina— solo se debe fijar bien en sus circunstancias.

Él ya lo había planeado, ir a una misión en conjunto esperar a que se vomite del mareo, incitarlo a bajarse del tren y luego abandonarlo en un terreno baldío. Con la estupidez de Sting no volvería al gremio al menos en unos tres días, arañado y muy cabreado.

Sin duda refrescante.

— Pero cuando realmente quieres acertar el golpe profundamente—continuó hablando Mirajane—, lo que debes hacer es ir a lo _personal_…

Alzó la mirada confundida, la albina mordió su labio inferior para no emitir un chillido, Rogue era tan _condenadamente_ _adorable_ viéndose tan perdido.

— Aquí—deslizó una hoja con combinaciones de nombres al azar, era una cuenta de apuestas—…, el punto débil de Sting…

Rogue leyó dos veces para entender, ambos magos se miraron cómplices para estallar en risas sicópatas, la gente del gremio sudo frio.

**...**

Dos horas más tarde Sting se encontraba extrañado. El blanco dragonslayer se encontraba buscando a su pareja de misiones, considero arrastrar a Lucy con ellos pero la rubia ya tenia un compromiso previo y sabe dios que Titania lo amenazó con acabar toda posibilidad de tener hijos si alejaba a la maga celestial de una misión con sus amigos, el equipo Natsu era muy celoso.

Sopló el mechón de cabello, no tenia tiempo para gastar con ellos –además la idea de que de verdad Erza usara sus bolas para hacer albóndigas le ponía la piel de gallina-

Giró la esquina y se concentro en el olor de Rogue, el natural del dragón mezclado con caf– ¿_He?_... _¡¿Pero qué…?_! ¿Qué hace la fragancia a vainilla con el olor a Rogue?

Caminó apresurado para ver una escena surrealista.

_¡OH My Holy Hell!_

_¡¿ROGUE TIENE UNA SONRISA?!_

Frente a él estaba su mejor amigo vestido casualmente, nada de capas, ni atuendos sacados de un monje. Una simple camiseta negra, jeans desgastados, zapatos para caminar y en su mano derecha… a Lucy.

Un tipo como Sting tenía la sensación de patear algo.

Miles de preguntas surcaron su cabeza, pero ninguna parecía tener efecto cuando Lucy sonrió encantadoramente jugando con el cabello de su amigo, deslizando el mechón fuera de su ojo cubierto.

— Voy a matarte, tú…—no tenía un insulto lo suficientemente bueno para terminar. Antes de pensar algún plan en acción unas manos lo empujaron a los arbustos. Liberando sus ojos de las ramas intrusas fulmino con la vista a los hombres del equipo Natsu.

— ¡Él! ¡Y-y Lucy! —Natsu le miraba aterrado, vomitando palabras al azar— ¡Hombre! ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Gray le cedió "amablemente" una servilleta para que el pelirosado limpiara el exceso de baba. El pelinegro siendo el más racional y frio de los tres, era el más idóneo para opinar.

— ¡Sting bastardo! ¡Tú dijiste el mes pasado que él era gay! — Gray acusó furiosamente— Lo he estado evitando en todos los rincones oscuros debido a eso ¡Idiota! ¡Claramente esa información es incorrecta!

Sting aun con la boca abierta por el shock se recupero por el golpe en la coronilla dado por el mago hielo, se lo devolvió con hastió no obstante en el reducido espacio que estaban el golpe le acertó a Natsu convirtiendo todo en un frenesí.

— ¿No hueles a humo? —Pregunto Lucy inocentemente. Rogue se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa suave, su ceja derecha tenía espasmos mientras que controlaba su fuerza para no apretar la mano de Lucy más de lo necesario. Casi robóticamente se volteo a ella con una expresión encantadora que podía derretir a cualquier mujer.

— ¿No quieres ir por un café?...oscuro si es posible —agregó lo ultimo con cierta urgencia.

Caminaron ignorando a tres jóvenes mal difuminados entre las matas de hojas, los tres tapándose la boca para no emitir sonidos a pesar de que aun se golpeaban de forma impulsiva y silenciosa, cuando estuvieron fuera de su alcance dejaron caer la guardia respirando agitadamente.

— Bueno —Sting dijo con calma—. Esto es genial, pero estamos bien. Rogue es absolutamente inútil con las chicas así que-

La reflexión del rubio fue cortada por una carcajada de la chica, los tres se congelaron viendo como Rogue manchaba la nariz de Lucy con helado.

— ¡Oh my~! —Gray y Natsu chillaron abrasándose, guardando su compostura para no romper a llorar, eran machos hasta el final.

El aire se fue de los pulmones del dragonslayer blanco, una nube de amargura comenzó a formarse sobre su cabeza.

— "_Enserio… ¿Con Rogue? No sé por quién me siento más traicionado"_ —se apoyo sobre sus manos decepcionado, luego se reprendió mentalmente, no había por qué sentirse mal o herido, Lucy no era su novia. Aun así su cabeza cayó en depresión infantil.

Natsu rugía como un dragón verdadero lanzando llamas a la gente inocente que pasaba por la calle.

— ¡Pero Lucy! ¡¿Por qué?! —gritó el pelirosado alzando las manos al cielo— ¡Y ese sujeto! ¡Se suponía que era asexual! —se volteo a enfrentar a sus igual de traumatizados amigos— ¿Saben cuánto interés expresa a una chica? ¡Nada! ¡Cero! Enserio, ¡Te lo digo! —Natsu rompió en histeria— ¡Oh, pobre de mi...! ¡Qué monstruo que se le ha pegado...!"

— Primero que nada —Sting comenzó su discursó luego de unas respiraciones profundas— ¿Por qué están tan preocupados? Lucy no se va a olvidar de ustedes solo porque tenga novio

Ambos compañeros de equipo se observaron para luego mirar a Sting incrédulamente.

— ¿Eres estúpido? —habló Natsu, junto a él Gray ladeaba la cabeza. Sting los fulminaba a los dos diciendo improperios con la mirada. Si, él podía, aprendió de Gajeel.

El rubio rabió conteniendo sus ganas de patear la mierda fuera de ellos; cruzo los brazos frunciendo el ceño, un brillo amenazador de su magia filtrándose de su cuerpo.

— ¿No es obvio? —cuestionó Gray obteniendo una respuesta negativa.

— Con razón eres tan raro como Lucy —dijo Natsu en un suspiro, Sting no aguanto más y golpeo fuertemente su cabeza. El choque de puños no se hizo esperar, ambos sin energías envueltas, si destruyen más de la estructura publica Erza vendría a su caza y Sting aprendió a la mala a no desobedecer las ordenes de la bestia escarlata.

En los raros momentos de bromance entre Natsu y Sting, cuando ambos estaban lo suficientemente sedados y/o desangrados por la reprimenda de Erza, no podían evitar pensar en futuro cuando mini-demonios de pelo rojo o azul caminaran entre ellos, los dos suplicaban para que Jellal usará condón.

— Ya cálmense—Gray los detuvo sujetando sus puños—. Lo importante de ahora es perseguir a Lucy y descubrir qué tiene con ese sujeto. Nuestro destino esta en juego…

Sting alzó una ceja interrogante, nunca imagino esos niveles de posesividad de los miembros el equipo Natsu.

— Si ice-Freak —apoyó Natsu levantando el puño— ¡Por nuestro futuro!

Ambos se chocaron las manos con un aura optimista rodeándolos, Sting por su parte era sospechoso, conocía a esos fenómenos destructivos y no significaban buenas cosas.

**...**

— ¡Y entonces! —Exclamó Lucy sumergida en su historia— apareció un maldito dinosaurio gigante que Natsu quería hacerlo barbacoa

Rogue se apoyaba contra su mano derecha fingiendo atención, sin embargo, su concentración se enfocaba en las tres voces a su espalda. Solo para fastidiar un poco tomo la mano de la rubia entrelazando sus dedos, Lucy sonrojada sonrió de forma amistosa para continuar su relato de la misión pasada.

Disfrutando los alaridos de los tres personajes ocultos, recordó una hoja de apuestas de Mirajane.

Consistía en una cuenta de las especulaciones que daba el gremio –y externos también- de quién seria la pareja de Lucy Heartfilia. Conocía que la maga era popular e inexperta, un material perfecto para las bromas, además tenía la tendencia a verse bien con todo aquel que se le juntase (mezclas tan raras como Bacchus o Bixlow. La mente enferma de Mirajane no tenia límites). Todo eso junto lo hizo merecedor de ser el mejor castigo para su mejor amigo. Su intención no era solo ponerlo celoso, sino algo más, llegar a romper toda cordura, ver su desesperación, gritos y gemidos, sin duda eso será…

_Glorioso._

—"_Maldición... Eso sonó tan mal"_

Negó con la cabeza cualquier pensamiento escalofriante procediendo a coquetear con la maga celestial lo mejor que podía. Después de todo, estar dentro de los cinco tops en la lista de "Novio de Lucy" ya era algo.

En otro sector el terreno era devastado por dos asesinos de dragón furiosos y un alquimista de hielo conmocionado.

— Hay que incendiar el lugar —Sentenció Natsu muy seriamente formando una bola de fuego, Gray alcanzo a pagarla antes de lanzarla.

— No. Sé más inteligente cabeza de lava —Sting le miró con cara de "¿Enserio?", Gray se arrepintió de sus palabras para continuar una idea más coherente—. Por _nuestro futuro_, no debemos; porque estará el peligro _nuestro futuro_ ya que si Lucy sabe _nuestro_ _futuro_ será prohibido

Sting sinceramente no entendía y realmente no quería saber que hablaban pero Natsu pareció comprender a la perfección, se quedaron callados hasta que otro movimiento audaz del Dragonslayer sombra los dejos boquiabiertos.

Lucy le ofreció una cucharada de pastel al pelinegro este la rechazo con una sonrisa suave, aprovechando que la rubia lamia el glaseado del postre Rogue se acerco con cuidado, atrapando el cuerpo de la chica sin la necesidad de rodearla entre sus brazos procediendo a probar un poco del glaseado que previamente había denegado, el mismo que ahora poseía poco del gloss de labios de la Heartfilia. Rogue hizo un ronco sonido de disfrute, sonriendo taimadamente muy cerca de los labios entreabiertos de la sorprendida rubia, dejándola tan roja como era humanamente posible y a tres magos espías con ataque de pánico.

Rogue era un desviado bastardo.

— Esto esta mal —se quejó Gray—, a este paso no tendremos nada…

El pelirosado deprimido asintió en acuerdo.

— Pero, ¡Oye! —Natsu se iluminó de repente— ¡Tal vez él muera en alguna misión!

— Rogue es inmune a la muerte —Sting se burlo—. Es demasiado oscuro y cool para que se lo lleve la parca.

Natsu desesperó.

**...**

Sting pisoteo el suelo echando humo. Esa chica, ella iba a ser la muerte de él. No, probablemente para todo el gremio. NO, probablemente para el _mundo entero_. Ella y sus piernas que fue -errr-… él no estaba mirando ¿Bien? En fin,_ él tenía que hacer algo por el bien del mundo._ Decidió que Rogue era la victima y no ella -malvada, tentadora-.

Esta vez estaban bailando, específicamente Lucy bailando. Su vestido rojo, corto y vaporoso fue levantado por sus manos, disfrutando descalza el festival que atravesaba Magnolia por las flores de primavera, el perfume a flores junto a su esencia natural le estaba haciendo perder el juicio.

Pero él no iba a rendirse, era una lucha por su orgullo viril.

(…_Maldito seas Elfman.)_

Debatido entre el orgullo y sus emociones ¿Qué es lo que un hombre debiera hacer?

Suspiro cansado y resignado, esto le estaba pasando la cuenta.

En un rincón Natsu y Gray fulminaban a Rogue, este ya era la enésima vez que intentaban asesinar al dragón sombra. Sting se preguntaba cuál era la razón real de tanto pánico, también de qué se trataba el "futuro" que tanto mencionaban.

El rubio se movió un paso para esquivar al cuerpo de Natsu que caía después de la milimétrica y desapercibida patada que dio su compañero de misiones.

— ¡OH GRAN HIJO DE _UN MUFFIN_! ¡MI PIERNA! —Chilló Natsu, reviso con cuidado para ver una gota pequeña de sangre que se deslizaba del rasguñó producto de caer sobre las cajas de maderas— Estoy sangrando —sentencio gravemente.

— ¡Ya cállate! —Espetó Sting mirando a la pareja.

— Asesino —murmulló Natsu lleno de horror observando Rogue—… ¡Asesino a sangre fría!

— Te voy a matar…—habló Sting hirviendo en rabia, perdiendo el escaso sentido común que poseía. Lanzo a Natsu de una pierna hacia los bailarines, el pelirosado rodó sobre la gente empujando y arrastrando a los demás consigo mismo, por el mareo al movimiento vomitó las flamas que hizo arder el vestido de Lucy. Gray exaltado, intento a pagarlo congelando la zona y ende, a todos aquellos que participaban. Entre la multitud una pelirroja apareció cubierta de hielo, a su lado acompañándola un joven con capucha muy familiar.

— Gray…Natsu —la voz de ultratumba de Erza le levanto los pelos de terror a todos los presentes, los dos amigos-rivales se abrazaron con fuerza llorando, suplicando por piedad—. Han…arruinado…mi… ¡CITA! ¡OS MATARE!

Los aullidos de dolor se escucharon a kilómetros, entre griteríos intentaron explicar que todo era por el bien de un futuro… Un futuro donde seguirían aprovechando las bondades del apartamento de la Heartfilia sin miedos a encontrarse escenas escalofriantes, de un futuro donde la cama cómoda de Lucy solo les pertenecía, un futuro donde podían comer todo, ir en calzoncillos o leer novelas e infiltrarse sin que nadie les regañen.

- Lucy no contaba-

Entrecerró los ojos, para después encogerse de hombros, ya nada le sorprendía en Fairy Tail. Viendo que todo estaba destruido Sting dio media vuelta para irse desapercibidamente pero se topó con algo inesperado.

La iracunda mirada marrón chocolate de una rubia enojada.

— ¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo? —Lucy puso sus puños en sus caderas, inclinados un poco e inflando sus mejillas sonrojadas, el vestido quemado rojo no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, además el roció del hielo le daba una luz extra casi sobrenatural. Perdió el aliento, intento hilar una frase coherente.

— ¡…ES TU CULPA! —Explotó apuntándola— ¡ERA POR EL BIEN _DEL MUNDO_!

Lucy le miro intrigada mientras que Sting se tropezaba con las palabras, insultos no ofensivos y reflexiones poco claras. La rubia sonrió cálidamente al entender el meollo del asunto, las mejillas rojas del chico ya sea de vergüenza por lo que paso o por no poder explicar le parecían muy adorable en un sujeto tan intrépido y arrogante como él.

Rogue tenía razón.

Sting era muy infantil.

Tocando su mano Lucy le dio una sonrisa alentadora, exclamando que deberían cambiarse para ir a su fiesta de "cumpleaños"

Mientras tanto Rogue les observada en la distancia, disfrutando un café negro-como las profundidades del infierno-, y caballerosamente le indico al mesero que cierto chico rubio seria el que pagara la cuenta final de todo su consumo de cafeína, adjuntó una pequeña nota a la cuenta solo para estar seguro.

"_Si vuelves a decir que soy un emo enviare a Frosch para que asesine a todo ser querido tuyo en mi nombre…Lo digo enserio"_

Rogue _desviado y sucio _bastardo.

En el otro lado, Sting terminaba por burlarse intentando revertir las risas divertidas de la chica, sin embargo no soltó su mano en todo este momento. Ya más tranquilo se quito la chaqueta para posarla sobre sus hombros y arreglar un poco el desastre del vestido rojo. Si no cubría ese vestido algo saldría mal, lo presentía.

Suspiró pasándose la mano por el pelo, su orgullo parecía más quebrantado que nunca.

Pero…

La sonrisa en el rostro de Lucy era tan radiante que se encuentra cegado por su belleza y se da cuenta, de repente, que está enamorado de la mejor amiga de Salamander, Titania, y el alquimista de hielo.

Se pregunta cuánto tiempo le queda de vida.

.

.

.

* * *

_**N/a: **__¡Ya esta! Estaba en un horrible bloqueo de escritor que Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood ha roto, ¡Te amo Ed! Este one shot fue para una cumpleañera –cuyo cumpleaños paso ya hace un tiempo- pero yo prometí regalarle un oneshot Sticy. Asi que… ¡Miss-choco-chips, continuación de cuando Lucy y Sting van al gremio de Fairy tail! Buahahah_

_PD: para los que preguntaron sobre el por qué "Broken Inside" no aparece en la lista de fics de Fairy Tail, tomen nota que en las clasificación de búsqueda solo sale de "k –T" significa que la clasificación M no aparece, cámbienlo a "all"… uff… estúpida censura americana XD_

_._

_**Si llegaste hasta aquí significa que te gusto la historia, así que... por qué no un comentario? ;) Eso me aria feliz. Además podría pensar en una continuación quien sabe**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Review!**_


	2. 5 letras

**Resumen:** Y entonces, los gatos comenzaron a darle consejos en su vida amorosa —Reto navidad de L.H. Harem— StiCy [Crack Pairing]

**Paring**: Sting Eucliffe & Lucy Heartfilia.

**Renuncia**: Fairy Tail no me pertenece

**N/a:** D_ecidí hacer esto una saga de One-shot StiCy con la linea de tiempo torcida o no necesariamente conectados, no creo que sean muchos. Espero que les guste! por cierto esto esta escrito para un reto que tenia un grupo de Facebok, __**KMAZFRSF**__ creadora de __**Sins **__[Sticy one-shot] también participo así que Sings también tiene especial de navidad, os recomiendo a que lo vean, son increíbles historias StiCy, yeah... KMAZFRSF es Levy-chan, mi compañera en el crimen del Crack._

* * *

.

.

**Cinco letras**

_Aline Kiryuu_

_._

_._

_"El amor mas que una palabra es una ciencia"_

.

Las palabras son contratos; poderosas cuando se emplean con efectividad y hasta mágicas como es en el caso de los magos especializados.

Para los dragonslayer en genera las palabras no son mas que un medio vacío de comunicación; para ellos las emociones se muestran con hechos, ya sea un beso posesivo, acciones, protección, la devoción que se muestra cada día. Pero aun así, incluso para ellos, hay ciertas palabras de las que hay que temer; Gajeel es una viva muestra de ello después de haberle dicho "plana" a Levy en su primera cita, Sting jamás vio algo más siniestro que los ojos resplandecientes de la Mcgarden mientras los peores desastres naturales nacían de palabras escritas en el aire justo encima de la cabeza del iron dragón.

En fin.

Todo empezó cuando Rogue puso esa cara horrorizada.

**...**

— ¿Nos veremos en la fiesta de navidad del gremio?

— Sip—la voz femenina se distinguió entre los gritos de fondo—, cuando termine mi misión.

Sting evito dar una sonrisa estúpida apoyándose en la cabina telefónica, Rogue a las afueras le hacia una señal al reloj.

_Que se joda_, él ha estado esperando hablar con su novia todo el maldito día.

— Prometo estar ahí—volvió a escuchar del otro lado de la línea, la voz dulce aumento el volumen para poder escuchar bien sobre el escándalo —, Erza est—explosión—a empeñada en llegar a tiempo—explosión—, Natsu esta muy emocionado—derrumbe—, ¡Oh! y creo que Gray también lo esta…

Rodó los ojos con hastió, al menos podía verificar la presencia de Lucy. El golpe en el cristal anuncio que su compañero estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Bien, si se preguntan cómo es que Sting Eucliffe termino emparejado con la maga celestial favorita de todos, eso se debe a una serie de historias inconexas que lo unieron a esa chica enérgica, ilusa y amable al mas reciente miembro de Fairy tail.

No es que él se queje.

Escucha bramido y las sombras se empiezan a colar bajo el cristal de la puerta, la luz solar ya sea ocultado dándole un plus extra a la ira del dragonslayer sombra. Suspiró resignado dándole fin a la llamada no antes de escuchar un suave "te quiero" de la maga celestial pese a los gritos de sus amigos. Una pequeña ola de pánico remueve sus sentidos, abre a boca varias veces sin saber que responder, finalmente expele algo similar a: "eh… realmentemeguuustas ¡adiós!" colgando el teléfono.

Expira el aire contenido masajeando su cuello, ese problema usual.

Y el de Laxus, Gajeel y un sujeto llamado Cobra, Nah... ¿A quién le importa?

Las palabras son importantes, para los dragones, son _contratos._

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que ve es a un Rogue extrañamente confuso, la cabecita de Frosch sale de su capa dándole una imagen bastante hilarante.

— ¿Qué?—Pregunta con una sonrisa engreída surgiendo rápidamente. Lector vuela a su lado acomodándose en el hombro procediendo a envolverse con las puntas de su bufanda. El frió era el típico de diciembre cayendo en copo congelados.

— ¿Qué… acabas de decir?

Sting hizo una pausa mirando a su amigo un tanto extrañado.

— ¿"Adiós"…? —Él respondió con expresión vacía completamente perdido caminando a su encuentro.

—…Dijiste—un leve tic se va en el ojo derecho de Rogue—… ¿"Me gustas"…?

Frosch agrega una frase confirmando el hecho, el dragonslayer sombra hace una leve mueca.

Conociendo durante años al pelinegro Sting puede diferenciar bajo esa careta aburrida, la ceja levantada denota su incredulidad; niega la cabeza y para el rubio es la forma que tiene Rogue para comunicar "eres un imbécil".

— ¿Qué? —Sting frunció el ceño, convirtiendo en su confusión en molestia— ¿Debo decir que no me gusta?

Rogue lo mira fijamente, internamente tiene la seria necesidad de golpearle la cabeza contra una pared.

— Sting…eres la persona más—el pelinegro tomo un momento para pensar una palabra lo suficientemente buena que abarcara el genio de su amigo—…_Lenta_ que ha existido

— ¡Fro también lo cree! —remata el gato oculto en la capa con alegría.

Ofendido busca apoyo en su propio exceed pero Lector solo se inclina hacia un lado sospechosamente. Al ver que la falta de entendimiento de su amigo el gato rojo dice:

— Sting-kun y Hada-san han estado saliendo desde hace un año

— ¿Y...?

— _¡Un año!_

—... ¿Hay algún punto que debo que estar recibiendo aquí?

El grupo del "Dúo Dragón" suspira al unísono, ellos ya no lo pueden negar mas, el dragonslayer blanco es un total e inevitable idiota. Quizás en los años en Sabertooh el Chaney desarrollo el sentido común mientras que Sting lo perdió.

— Sting-kun—la patita de Lector le acaricio la cabeza como si él fuera el animal—… ¿Alguna vez le ha dicho a hada-san que la_ amas_?

Que se atragantara con su saliva fue suficiente para confirmar la sospecha. Solo pensar en una escena tan cursi lo hace sentir como una extraña medusa gay. Esto en la mente del chico oji azul tiene mucho sentido.

Después de mucha deliberación consigo mismo, lucha de argumentos con su gato y un sueño inquietantemente profético donde cierto espíritu de león se llevaba a su novia. Decidió decirle a Lucy Heartfilia que la ama durante la fiesta de navidad.

— ¡Por fin!— celebraron ambos exceed en el momento que se les dio la idea a conocer.

Rogue agrego un "Por fin maldita sea" entre dientes. El rubio se pregunta desde cuándo su amigo se volvió tan aficionado a maldecir, piensa tal vez que algo de la influencia de las hadas también esta presente en él, cuando intento probar su teoría recibió un seco "callate, Sting".

**...**

Había palabras que daban miedo, incluso para un dragón, "T-e-a-m-o" era una de ellas.

**...**

Navidad estaba próxima a unas horas, el frio invernal empujo a todos los magos a regresar justo a tiempo para preparar el festín de noche buena. La reina de las hadas ordenaba a diestra y siniestra a cada uno de los miembros mientras llegaban los invitados externos.

Algunos "factores inconvenientes" eran estrechamente vigilados por sus responsables, Natsu se mantenía intimidado bajo la vista de águila de Erza, cada vez que Gray intentaba desnudarse una espada clavaba sobre su ropaje.

El Eucliffe, otro factor inconveniente, se mantenía bajo el alero de su novia. Lucy lo sujeto de la tela de su chaqueta para dirigirlo la parte baja del gremio en búsqueda de algunas conservas, sin embargo, antes de seguirla detecta una clara mirada insinuante a sus espaldas, el mago rayo se ríe sugestivamente mientras celebra su vaso de licor, murmura algo sobre ser "un buen lugar" y de esperar que sean lo suficientemente "silenciosos" para que Salamander no se lanzara al acto pensando que algo le estaba haciendo "daño" a amiga.

Sting maldijo con una mueca y la sangre quemando en las mejillas.

_Todos los Dreyar son unos pervertidos_, _no te confíes de ninguno._

Eliminando cualquier imagen mental que involucraba su novia atrapada entre los escaparates de la comida enlatada y su cuerpo, se aventó a bajar las escaleras con las mano fuertemente agarrada a la pequeña de la Heartfilia, su carrera se detiene por un repentino calor sobre sus hombros, se gira extrañado y

_¡4#%#$%!_

¡Lucy esta presionándose en su contra!

_¡Oh por Wisselogia! ¡¿Esta dispuesta?!_

Un suspiro contenido le hace cosquillas en el cuello, puede sentir la sonrisa extenderse por el rostro de la rubia y sus brazos apretarse a su alrededor.

— Bienvenido a casa.

Una sensación cálida y difusa se esparce por su pecho poniendo a su cuerpo en modo automático, regresa el abraso con suavidad delineando la línea de sus caderas, lo estrecha de su cintura, aspira sin querer una bocanada del perfume a vainilla y polvo de estrellas ahora rociado por los olores de la cocina y masa para galletas navideñas. Ella era dulce.

…_Tadaima._

—...Ya creías que esa misión me iba retrasar, ¡Estas hablando con el impresionante Sting Eucliffe, mujer! Deja los sentimentalismos

Sting se mordió el interior de su mejilla esperando alguna patada salvaje directo a su hígado pero en vez de eso Lucy solo se separo levemente mirándolo directamente con los grandes ojos marrones acompañados de un mohín lindo en los labios.

El impresionante dragonslayer estaba en pleno ataque de pánico mental.

_¡Deja de mirarme así! ¡Joder! ¡Enfoqué! ¡Enfoqué!_

Para su suerte Lucy solo rió después de un suspiro (¿resignación, tal vez?) agachándose para obtener su primer beso luego de estar separados por larga misión de esta semana.

Suaves y cálidos labios se reunieron con la fría boca del Dragonslayer, labial de fresa degustado desde un principio.

Era inquietante para él ver como su cuerpo se deshacía de toda cordura, Lucy tenía la terrible habilidad para fundirlo bajo los toques de su piel, desbordarlo de placer hasta el punto de perder el control. Con la lengua avanzando desde la comisura de la boca delineando levemente labio inferior de la princesa, él no necesitaba permiso para invadir su boca húmeda para saborear el cacao caliente recién hecho, expresando todo lo posesivo que podía llegar a ser, lo que _ansiaba _de ella. Una decisión egoísta de poseerla que iba más allá del raciocinio humano yaciendo base en sus instintos de dragón, un gruñido retumbo leve de su garganta. _Lucy era_ s_uya, _tan simple como eso_._ Las ganas de tenerla volvieron con fuerza renovada invitándolo a profundizar la unión hasta que ella no podía mas que gemir ahogadamente en su contra. Con los brazos firmemente en su cintura y las manos ya bajo su camisa, haciendo surcos de caricias que él nunca se dio cuenta de cuándo las comenzó, la piel cremosa bajo sus dedos que le causaba escalofríos…Esta era la manera de Sting Eucliffe para decirle a Lucy que la extrañaba.

Ella fue la que se separo con lentitud, centelleantes ojos marrón chocolate que se venían casi adormilados, las mejillas rojas a las cuales el cabello rubio se le apegaba creando una imagen inocente, adictiva, pues Lucy era más ingenua de lo que su ropa escotada dictaba.

— Hehehe—risa ligera, ella tenia la tendencia a reír torpemente después de besarse— ¡Mira!

La chica alzó entre sus manos un pequeño racimo verde: muérdago para las festividades. El joven rodó los ojos con burla aun así la sonrisa suave no abandono sus rasgos. Reafirmado, Lucy era más inocente de lo que creía.

— Nada más sexy que una planta semi-parasitaria —comentó ganadose un golpe suave en el hombro no obstante el abrazo se mantenía fuerte en ese escaso momento de intimidad.

— ¡Pero! —Exclamó ella con puchero— ¡Se supone que es la tradición! Además—La maga celestial se encogió como si su acto fuera bochornoso—… Siempre quise hacerlo…

_¿Cómo no poder amar a alguien tan estúpidamente lindo como ella?_

_Hgg…_

Sting hizo en un recordatorio mental.

Tenia que decirle.

… _¡No! ¡Ahora no!_

_¡No era el momento!_

Iba a decirle, no estante, en la actualidad.

...

Bien… Denle tiempo.

...Y si usted se está quejando sobre que un año debe ser más que suficiente para hacer una declaración tan importante como esa, voy a aprovechar esta oportunidad para mencionar que el "White Dragón Slayer" tiene un terrible caso de la audición selectiva.

—Sting—La rubia parpadeo confundida acercando su rostro al de él con preocupación—… ¿Hay algo malo? Estas rojo

— Yo—_¡Aquí no! Re-ubica ¡Re-ubica carajo_!—… ¡Tengo hambre!, ¡Vamos a comer!

La oji marrón le miro con confusión para luego encogerse de hombros, soltó los brazos de su alrededor para caminar a las latas de conserva que Mirajane le había enviado, ella sonrió para si misma mientras veía a su novio refunfuñar y luego la planta entre sus manos, la introdujo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta pensando en una buena escusa que darle a la albina mayor por desaparecer su muérdago preciado y no besar a su novio en publico. Sting era una persona ciertamente torpe bajo todo ese halo de egocentrismo, no quería exponer sus muestras de cariño públicamente. Ella lo sabía, lo comprendía y sobre todas las cosas, lo quería por quien era.

**...**

"_Si te digo esto… ¿Tú después no me abandonaras? Ya que si tú no estas hay… Nada de esto tendría sentido"_ —filosofía y miedos número 15 del Dragonslayer.

**...**

Le era ajeno sentirse feliz con algo tan trivial, en su vida en Sabertooh las festividades no eran celebradas fuera de una pila de regalos caros que el gremio les daba a sus miembros más fuertes por gratificación, se deleitaba de la vanidad de poseer lo que otros magos de Sabertooh miraban con tanto deseo, ver sus celos, la envidia. Ahora sentado allí con un grupo de magos ruidosos, cuyo único presente era su compañía y bromas, era algo tan…

_Liberador._

— Se siente bien…—susurro por lo bajo Rogue con una sonrisa suave para si mismo, Frosch y Lector asintieron batiendo sus alas para alcanzar a los otros Exceed que esperaban impacientes en las puertas del gremio. El rubio mejor amigo del Dragonslayer sombra se sentó a un lado del pelinegro, mirando de reojo esa sonrisa amable de su compañero.

_Si, se siente bien…_

— Vamos—masculló Sting empujando el hombro de Rogue el cual tenía una expresión levemente confundida— no estés en un rincón solo, estúpido, vamos a ver lo que el viejo nos tiene preparados juntos.

_Ahora tenemos una familia, no hay por qué estar mirando a la lejanía._

— ¡Sting! ¡Rogue-kun! —Llamó Lucy alzando sus brazos desde las afueras— ¡Vamos! ¡Los fuegos artificiales van a comenzar!

— ¡Ya veras lucecita! —Retó Natsu explotando en llamas mientras señalaba con un dedo al blanco dragonslayer— ¡Mis fuegos artificiales son mejor que los tuyos!

— ¡Eso quisieras rosadito!

El Chaney negó con la cabeza divertido antes de levantarse fue literalmente arrastrado por su mejor amigo.

— Vamos a demostrarle a esas hadas idiotas quienes son los mejores, ¿Estas conmigo Rogue?

Rogue se permitió una sonrisa torcida, parándose en perfecto orden.

— Por supuesto

Las siguientes horas que faltaban para las doce se la pasaron observando desde lo alto del techo de Fairy Tail; con el edificio recuperado, su cede original veía a toda Magnolia resplandecer a la vista de las hadas. La rivalidad de Sting y Natsu logró sacar lo mejor de ambos agotando en un espectáculo de luces animadas sus reservas mágicas, no obstante, el Dragneel seguía formando figuras de fuego en el aire con la vitalidad que le caracterizaba. Rogue uso sus sombras para hacer parecer que Santa estaba en los cielos, los niños en las calles gritaron de éxtasis junto a los Excede ingenuos y para la incredulidad de alguno que otro borracho.

La hiperactividad del gremio fue usada de buena manera haciendo que los miembros revoltosos desembocaran su exceso de energía en un espectáculo circense para los civiles. El dragonslayer blanco se sentó después del esfuerzo, reemplazando su posición con un Loke que deseaba probarse mejor que el dragón ignorante que le robo a su princesa, no es que el espíritu del león poseía sentimientos amorosos por la maga celestial en la actualidad, Sting estaba seguro que era resentimiento por quitarle a la chica en su nariz y el espíritu ni siquiera haberlo notado.

Se estiro mientras veía volar a Lector que soltaba algunas guirnaldas a la gente, se permito un momento agradecido con el destino por no perder algo tan importante para él.

_Damn…_ no quería ponerse emocional.

Una mano tibia se entrelazo con sus dedos, Lucy como siempre sorprendiéndolo con la guardia baja y una sonrisa alentadora.

La atrajo a sus brazos sin importarle si Mirajane estaba viendo y/o arrullando, ciertamente ya se había acostumbrado después que la "demonio" les acechara desde la primera cita.

A rubia a pesar de la sorpresa inicial de dejo llevar apoyando su cabeza contra su hombro, dejándolo respirar su fragancia como siempre lo hacia, disfrutando ese momento donde el dragonslayer se daba llevar por sus emociones y no por su orgullo, pequeños instantes en paz.

Sting se sentía querido, acogido. La estrecho entre sus brazos y fue cuando la realización llego a él.

Con las luces de sus…_camaradas _y la nieve ligera cayendo desde el cielo nocturno, entre los gritos de su maestro vestido de santa, la sonrisa tranquila y liberada de su mejor amigo, la risa sincera de su exceed. Y finalmente la chica ingenua que tenía en sus brazos. Eso era:

Amor.

_El amor es el significado ultimado de todo lo que nos rodea. No es un simple sentimiento, es la verdad, es la alegría que está en el origen de toda creación. Aunque no hay forma de describir realmente el amor en si—Wisselogia dijo fuente a su alumno e hijo, Sting de 5 años le observaba tan confundido e intrigado causándole una sonrisa al dragón—... Pero hay acciones que lo muestran en toda su expresión..._

Una palabra nos libra de todo el peso y dolor de la vida.

Él debía decirlo.

Era el momento que estaba esperando.

Lucy se acurruco en sus brazos compartiendo el calor corporal, la nieve que caía asemejando plumas a su alrededor brillaba en destellos resaltando la piel blanca de la doncella.

_Oh. Mi. Dios._

Era_... el_ momento.

En el momento que había estado esperando todo el día ¡_No_! Toda la semana y que debía haber creado hace meses atrás.

El "te-amo-momento"

Ahora.

Prácticamente se lo estaba gritando a la cara para que lo dijera.

_Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda._

— Lucy…

Era una palabra aterradora. Al último ser que se lo dijo, la sangre de ese ser amado termino en sus manos, abandonándolo, manchado su vida.

— ¿Hmn?

— Yo…

Lucy se separo para ver el rostro de su amante, sentía sus manos temblar en el agarre a sus brazos.

— ¿Pasa algo malo?

Él tragó saliva, sintiendo la cara prácticamente arder en rubor frenético. Debe ser la presión o el estrés. Quería salir de todo este embrollo como siempre, patear traseros y un buen rugido de dragón.

No era muy seguro a quien iba a moler a golpes… ¿Cupido? ¿Al maldito bastardo que se le ocurrió que los dragonslayer se enamoraban sola una vez en su vida y si su persona especial lo rechaza viviría en soledad resto de su vida?

_Ghm… ¡No te atragantes idiota y hazlo! ¡Aggg…!_

Una ahora preocupa Lucy se incorporo para ver a su novio, Sting no la miraba y su usual expresión arrogante cayó para dar pie a un chico casi ¿tímido? La rubia toco su frente comprobando algún brote de fiebre.

—Yo—_...realmente te quiero—… _En realidad yo—_…te necesito— _¡Guhggg! _—todo seria mas fácil con telepatía o algo, así que por favor deja de mirarme así que me pongo peor ¡joder!_

Sting quito la mano de la chica intrigada para entrelazarla con la suya, alzo el rostro con una inesperada determinación y orbes azules con algo que la maga celestial no podía identificar.

— Te amo.

Lucy se quedo muda, con los ojos bien abiertos como si hubiera escuchado algo realmente sorprendente, luego, se inclino para ver seriamente al dragonslayer que parecía aguantar perfectamente su pánico. La sonrisa poco a poco regreso a su rostro, brillante, ladeando un poco la cabeza con un lindo rosa en las mejillas y respondió:

— También te amo—hablo la rubia como si la cosa más sencilla del mundo por su sonrisa dulce y tono casual, bien podrían estar hablando de comida.

Él la miró fijamente.

Luego un poco más.

... Tal vez no lo oyó.

— Lo digo en serio. —Confirmó gravemente — Te amo. Realmente, realmente lo hago.

Ella sonrió más amplio con el rojo aumentando en cara, dándole una imagen bastante adorable.

—Si, lo sé. También te quiero

...

Tic nervioso.

_¡¿Por qué está actuando de forma tan –malditamente- informal?! Estoy prácticamente lanzando mi corazón aquí, y ella... ¡ella no está actuando como se supone!_

Lucy, bonita, 10 llaves de oro y tres de plata, maga celestial del gremio Fairy tail. Chillona Lucy, **emocional** Lucy…

_¡¿Qué carajo?!_

No estaba muy seguro de cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar, pero estaba seguro de que era algo un poco más dramático.

Como una novela cursi.

Él hizo un mohín.

No quería hacer una mala cara pero sin embargo, lo hacia.

Aún así...

Frunció el ceño.

Ella dijo que también lo amaba.

Lucy no mentía, era su promesa.

Él sonrió.

Lucy rió por las expresiones cambiantes de su novio, sin duda Sting era bastante bipolar, pero no esperaba que tanto. Divertida se dejo besar y abrasar, un ataque posesivo típico, riendo de lo extraño que era el dragonslayer.

Para la Heartfilia el amor es una palabra mágica que encierra un mundo de emociones, sensaciones, y experiencias, trae consigo grandes enseñanzas que con el tiempo van moldeando nuestro carácter, aprender a amar sin limitaciones, aunque a veces duela hacerlo. Lucy acepta todos los días la devoción sin palabras de cliché de su amante, abrasando su espíritu, que alienta y motiva a seguir.

Se siguió riendo hasta que alguien alerto que Mirajane se había desmayado, levanto la vista para encontrarse prácticamente todo el gremio pendiente disimuladamente o no. Erza tartamudeo con toda la piel escarlata, Jellal haciendo cosplay de Mystogan la envió a sentarse ya que tambaleaba murmurando felicitaciones sin sentido. Levy tiro la oreja de Gajeel expresando su descontento por su falta de comunicación, el dragonslayer hierro fulmino al Eucliffe.

Entre los gritos ("¡eso es de hombres!") disimuladamente en una esquina Rogue le extendía la mano a Laxus con una expresión silenciosa y resuelta, el musculoso blasfemo algo entre dientes entregando dos billete de 100, junto a él Cana reía abiertamente de la mala fortuna del mago rayo. Natsu hizo un gesto de aprobación alzando el pulgar para luego escapar del chorro de agua de Juvia que exigía que su "gray-sama" le devolviera su confesión. Los exceed se habían confabulado para decir "se guuuuuuuuuustan" al unisonó como una canción.

Sting ya no le interesaba sus reacciones, eran las hadas molestas y bulliciosas de siempre, ya podía patearle el culo mañana, ese seria su fabuloso regalo de navidad.

Ahora en cambio solo se concentro en la chica hermosa que mantenía en su regazo.

_No te soltare, no te dejare ir._

Un regalo inesperado en forma de joven de 18 años con pelo rubio como el sol y la sonrisa más cálida, honesta y linda que ha presenciado.

Era un bastardo afortunado.

.

.

**::Owari::**

**.**

* * *

**Omake:**

— Sting ¿Y mi regalo de navidad?

— ¡Stk! Me acabo de declarar a ti ¿Y me vienes con esto? Eso es más impresionante que cualquier cosa barata, me ofendes.

— No me compraste nada ¿Verdad?

— …

— Sting…

— ¡¿Q-qué?! ¡Estuve toda la retorcida semana partiéndome el cerebro por lo que te acabo de decir! ¡Dame un respiro!

— ¡Yup! ¡Nosotros te trajimos un regalo Hada-san! —aparecieron Frosch y Lector sujetando con sus patitas una caja envuelta con papel rojo y dorado.

— ¡Oh Gracias! ¿Quieren dormir conmigo esta noche?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera Lucy! ¿Cómo que dormir con ellos? No se supone qu-

— ¿"Dormir"?... ¿Quién dijo que dormiría contigo, Sting_-kun_?

— ¡PE-

— ¡Yeee! ¡Fro dormirá con Lucy-san! ¡Lucy-san es _muuuuy_ _blandita_!

— ¡Agggg! Los odio

— No es cierto Sting, tú me amas, lo dijiste

—…-sonrojo- Eres…Eres peor que yo.

— Tehehehe~

Y así en shock horrorizado, Sting Eucliffe se dio cuenta que le dio a entender a su novia un arma poderosa, su debilidad.

Es decir, ella misma.

…

* * *

.

.

**Aclaración:** el gran problema del Dragonslayer para expresar sus sentimientos es el hecho que su ultima persona amada mas importante, ósea su dragón desaparecido o muerto en sus manos en hechos poco claros. Debe ser duro para ellos sentirse desprotegidos a alguien que puede herirlos tal como lo hizo el abandono. Es una perspectiva emocional de los dragonslayer, mencione a Laxus y cobra ya que pienso que algo de trauma deben tener pues uno su padre es un psicópata y con mamá desaparecida, también en su juventud pensó que su abuelo lo traicionaba, y Cobra pues….estuvo en una cárcel maldita, le implantaron una lacrima dragón, su único amigo una serpiente desapareció y se volvió una chica, esta en la cárcel, Etc. etc.

* * *

**N/a:** _Aline en realidad no es así de cursi, creo que fue la enfermedad contagiosa de consumismo que es navidad .-.  
Aline en realidad es una rock/metalera que para relajarse escucha sepultura |m|_

_Well._

Q_uieren que siga con la saga de shot? puede haber de todo, __**acepto peticiones**__!_

_Muchas gracias a: __**Miss choco-chips, Trinity24, KMAZFRSF, byron the fist, kanakochan, Tsuki Kuroi, dened01, Sora Eucliffe, Veilchen Jewells, kuina, ASay20, nsakupri, , Argin Heart, konichiwaharu, MamoriI-AnezakiI, Solanco, Fullbuster Elie Dragneel, Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay, Heiwajima Ayako.**_

_Arigatou gosai masu! -inserte corazones-_

_._

_._

**EL fandom de StiCy depende de ti,**

**si quieres seguir viendo mas historia de esos dos, Deja Review!**

**(Aunque sean: "actualiza tus demás historias, demonios!")**

**así que...**

**.**

**.**

**COMENTARIOS!**


End file.
